Time After Time
by iHadtoTry
Summary: River and The Doctor! Somewhere were they're linear and happy!
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie. Please. I need you."

As soon as he read the five words off his psychic paper he rushed up to the console. Slamming in coordinates and whispering to his TARDIS. "Please Sexy…please take me to her! The right her. This her." He held up the paper to show the TARDIS hoping she could find River from the sentence. Before he knew it the TARDIS lurched into the vortex, throwing him back into the rail then forward into the console. He finally grabbed onto one of the levers and steadied himself. "Please. Please." He repeated over and over again begging to get to the right her in time. He felt the Old Girl land and jumped over the steps to reach the door before it materialized completely.

"Leadworth?" He asked aloud stepping away from the now materialized TARDIS. There was no question about it. He could see the familiar Pond-Williams residence just a few yards away. "Why would River be here?" He shook his head. "There's no time for questions! I have to find River." He took off into a sprint, covering the distance from his TARDIS to the house in mere seconds. He noticed that Rory's mini was missing from its usual place as he ran up the cobble stone pathway. He whipped out his screw driver and soniced the front door. "RIVER!" he yelled pushing the door open. "AMY! RORY!" he yelled again. No answer. "RIVER! I'M HERE!" he was panicking now, running through the first floor rooms as fast as he could. Hoping to find a clue or some sort of evidence as to what could be happening. He stopped suddenly. He heard a faint sound coming from upstairs. A pant, or groan. He hurried to the stair case skipping steps on his way up.

His hearts stopped when he reached the top. There curled up in a ball, one arm stretched towards the stairs was River. Her unruly hair hiding her face. He dropped to his knees. "River…River" he frantically whispered placing his hand on her forehead pushing her mane back out of her face. He pulled out his screw driver and ran it over her body. Then brought it to his face. His eyes grew wide as he read the results then looked back at her. He crawled closer so he was kneeling behind her back. He put one hand under her head while the other reached over her huddled body to find her shoulder. He gently turned her over so her back rested in his lap. His mouth dropped. Her other arm was wrapped around her mid section. Her swollen mid section. "River?" He brought his eyes to her face then back to her belly. "You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

By the looks of it she had to be nearly 8 months at this point. She wore black yoga pants, the most comfortable for her condition he thought, and a loose fitting white shirt that hung off of one shoulder. The Doctor placed a tender kiss to her forehead. She was alive. Her breathing shallow but there. The scanner only revealed her pregnancy. Nothing more. He was clueless to what caused her to faint or as to why she was here. He ran a hand down from her cheek, to her neck, over her shoulder, followed the length of her arm and rested his hand over hers which was securely placed over her growing child. He had to get her to the TARDIS.

He shifted the arm under her head so it was holding her neck then moved his other hand so his forearm rested in the crooks of the backs of her knees. Then he stood. Her body quickly molding into his side. An arm instinctively wrapped around his neck. She was conscious enough to move slightly and to sense his presence. He carefully walked down the stairs then changed into a sprinting pace. The TARDIS doors swung open as he neared. He mentally thanked his machine. He hurried up the steps as the dingy glow of the TARDIS brightened to show him a new door. As he stepped closer it swung open revealing the TARDIS medical bay. A hospital bed was awaiting him as he stepped in. "I'm here River, I'm right here" He whispered into her mane as he set her down gently on the bed. He looked around to fine the white walls lined with every possible hospital machine imaginable. Most from the future where medicine has surpassed imagination. He found a full body scanner and brought it over to her. He pressed the SCAN button and the process began. He bent closer to her brushing her hair back repeatedly with one hand while the other rested on her belly. He hadn't let his mind form questions about the baby while they were in the house but now in the safety of the TARDIS he let his mind wander. In his timeline he and River were engaged and had been intimate numerous times. Spending many nights tangled together in the heat of passion, yelling into space about their unmatchable love as they rolled together over and over again until they saw lights brighter than the sun. He just couldn't imagine her being pregnant for so long without knowing.

He kissed her temple, then each eye then the tip of her nose before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm here River. I came." He whispered with his forehead against her temple. "SCAN COMPLETE" the robotic voice echoed throughout the room causing him to jump lightly. He turned the monitor towards his face reading off the results.

MELODY POND

HUMAN+TIME LORD

INJURY LOCATED: STRESSED INDUCED SYNCOPE, PHYSICAL EXERTION, HYPERTENSION

PPREGNANT

DURATION: 32 WEEKS

FETAL SCAN

FEMALE

TIMELORD

NO INJURY LOCATED


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stood staring at the scan. Disbelief exerting from every pore. He looked from River back to the scan then back to River. He thanked every divine being he could think of that her injuries could be solved with simple rest. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the top of her head brushing his thumb against her forehead. He placed a small kiss on her lips. He then bent lower and kissed the fabric that covered her baby bump.

He then moved away to find his medicine cabinet. He was in search of a small vile of a teal gum like substance from Moasert, the 3rd moon of the planet Appelil. It had healing properties for high blood pressure. He was also looking for another small vile of an orange liquid which healed physical and mental stress.

When he finally found the alien cures he hurried back to his beloved River. He tilted her head back slightly then opened each vile. He picked up the teal gum and scraped out a dime sized portion with him index finger. With is other hand he opened her mouth slightly. He rubbed the teal paste over her tongue lightly until it mixed with her saliva and seeped down her throat. He then grabbed the orange vile and poured a couple drops into her mouth. He closed her mouth and straightened her head out on the pillow of the bed. The medicines would take effect in less than an hour.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her holding her right hand in his. Her left hand rested over her belly. He smiled at how protective she was even when she was unconscious. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed every knuckle gently. He then looked down at her stomach. He knew it was his baby, their baby. She was full Time Lord. He looked up at River's face then back at the bump. Then slowly pushed her shut up, revealing the skin of her rounded firm mid section. "Oh River…" he breathed in awe. Tears brimmed in his eyes; a large smile grew on his face. He put both his hands on either side of her stomach, leaned down and kissed every inch of the rounded surface. "Hello in there" he whispered a joyful sob catching on the last word.

"You're going to be absolutely amazing" he whispered into her skin. He felt a faint moving beneath his hands. His daughter was moving. Tears fell at this point. He smiled as a sob choked laugh escaped his mouth. "Sweetie?" His head popped up suddenly. His eyes soon locked contact with a set of crystalline blue eyes. His smile grew wider. She stroked his cheek gently. He rose quickly and set his hands on her cheeks. "River…" he smiled inches from her face, "I came as fast as I could." She smiled pushing her head up slightly to rub the tip of her nose against his.

"Yes you did…" He kissed her lightly. Pouring love into every second of it. He pulled away and leaned his head against her forehead. "What happened Doctor?" She asked brushing a hand over her bare belly. He pulled away, keeping a hand on her cheek while the other joined hers on her stomach. "You fainted River…you have high blood pressure and your body is extremely overwhelmed," he kissed her belly again, "it's not good for you or our baby." He smiled up at her at the last part. She sat up slightly. Something in his eyes caught her attention. "You didn't know about her before today did you?" The joy had left her face as she held herself up on her forearms. His mouth hung open slightly. "When are we? What have we done?" He moved closer to her face. "River we've been together in that way…we've been together in my timeline for a while now. We're engaged" he explained holding onto her face again. "For how long?" she asked placing her hands over his. "10 months, 27 days, 12 hours and," he checked his watch, "32 minutes…" he smiled. The math was starting to make sense to both of them.

"Where are we in your timeline" he asked searching her eyes. "We've been engaged for 10 months, 27 days, 12 hours," she grabbed his wrist and looked down at his watch, "and 33 minutes…" He smiled at this. It started to make sense. "I had a different you…" they both said at the same time. The River he was traveling with was a future version, most likely the other half of the Doctor that was visiting his River. "It must have been a way for me to spend time with you while you pregnant after missing it now…well to the future me it'd be my past and to future you, your past…err" he was rambling. River leaned up and kissed him silencing his explanation of this timey-wimey situation. Using teeth and tongue to distract him fully. He pulled away breathless. They understood what had happened. After being engaged for 2 months River and the Doctor separated to carry on two different needed adventures. Their last night together was spent conceiving their growing daughter. When the Doctor retuned for River it was a future version hoping to finally spend time with his wife during her pregnancy. And when the present Doctor found River it was his future wife wanting to spend time with him as a newly engaged couple. Their fanatical timelines were becoming a greater paradox by the moment.

"I'm not leaving you again" he whispered, "this me…the current linear me." She smiled happily. He helped her sit up further and moved the back of the bed up so she could lean against it. He happily returned to her rounded belly. "Our daughter" he noted placing his forehead against her mid section. River placed her hand on the back of his head, gently tossing his hair back and forth. "Yes. Our daughter…our brilliant daughter" she smiled back at him. "Come along Song, let's get you both something to eat then...I know my girls must be famished after an eventful evening" he helped her down off of the bed, stopping to show her the results of her full body scan. He explained the effects of the medicine he gave her and listed treatments that they'll follow until the baby was born.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS made quick work of the walk back by connecting the medical bay directly to the kitchen. The Doctor smiled as he mentally thanked his blue box. He couldn't help but grin foolishly as he watched his pregnant fiancé walk next to him. He rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles receiving a loving smile from River as she looked up at him. She stopped suddenly and yanked his hand towards her stomach. Placing it above her naval. "What? What happened?" The Doctor asked thrown slightly off balance. He was now at eye level with River's stomach…with his child. "Shhh…do you feel her?" River whispered looking down at him. He looked up confused until he felt a slight push against his palm. He slowly turned his head towards his hand. His mouth open lightly, as another push was felt. He fell to his knees, as an open mouthed smile spread to his ears. He placed his other hand adjacent to the existing one and waited. Again the light push was felt against his palms. A breathless gasp escaped his mouth as he looked up at River. Joyful tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. The push was there again. River smiled down at him while gently thumbing away his tears. "She's….she's…brilliant" he whispered before kissing River's stomach where his daughter was kicking. "I think she's hungry…but brilliant works too" River laughed. The Doctor looked up at her again, fear set in his features. "I'm being slow again! I have to feed you both! What am I oing?" He smacked his palm against his forehead then stood up. "Oh sweetie…" River cooed pulling his head down to kiss the spot he just wacked, "it's ok. Let's just eat." He nodded then feathered her lips with his.

He escorted River to the nearest chair, kissing her forehead and her round belly before heading towards the fridge. "What are my girls in the mood for as of the moment?" He threw River a smile over his shoulder as he opened the cabinets. "Well my love…I was hoping that the TARDIS could just whip up a few things…you know…quick…easy….safe" she muttered the last part not wanting to harm his feelings. He stopped searching and crossed the room back to where she sat. "I can cook!" he said proudly with a broad brow. River bit her lip to quiet a building laugh. "Oh sweetie…yes you can cook…but not everything you cook…is well….uh….edible" she winced knowing there was no better way of saying this. His jaw dropped. He quickly folded his arms over his chest and stomped his foot. River shook her head knowing her daughter would likely fall right into her father's footsteps in no time. She'd soon be a mother of two! She slowly stood, having to grab hold of the table to push herself up. The Doctor quickly dropped his arms and helped is rounded love up. Taking her hand in his and supporting her lower back with his other he helped her stand.

She looked up at him with a thankful smile and he smiled in return. How could he be angry over such a small thing? He, this him, had just missed out on 8 months of growth and development and morning sickness and foot rubs and ultrasounds and giddy new parent preparation…he didn't want to miss another moment due to his childish sulking. "I'm sorry" he said wrapping his arms around River's waist as she opened her mouth to speak. "Whatever you want…it's all yours. Just say the word." She smiled up at him and laced her arms loosely around his neck. "I love you" River breathed pulling his head closer to hers. "I love you" he whispered, his lips brushing against hers before covering them completely.

They finally settled with a menu and waited for the TARDIS to do her work. "So…fish fingers and custard…and Oreo covered pizza?" The Doctor asked a little surprised at the combination his fiancé had come up with. "Well our little Time Lord seems to have inherited her father's eating habits…and is forcing her poor Mum to enjoy it as well" River explained as she watched the Doctor lean forward from the chair next to her to trace Gallifreyan symbols into her stomach. "I think she likes that..." River noted touching her stomach gently, "she's very active as of right now." The Doctor looked up at her with excitement lighting up his eyes. "What does it feel like?...To…you?" He asked unsure how to phrase the question. "Do you want to see?" River answered extending her hands so they were hovering beside his face. He nodded. She gently pulled his face up to hers. He slowly leaned his forehead against hers and then it hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright golden lights blinded him instantly. It was the glow of his daughter. Of his fully Time Lord daughter. He could hear her hearts beating in a humming bird-esc rhythm. He could feel her small body stretching, kicking, moving…growing. He could feel the Love River had for their unborn daughter. So bright and so strong that it knocked the air from his lungs. He could hear River telepathically singing to their daughter, lullabies from his home world. He could hear her telling stories of their many adventures and could feel the flutter of what seemed like excitement from his baby. He pulled away inhaling loudly as he did so. River smiled widely as she watched him regain his bearings. He moved back to her, placing a kiss on her forehead then nose then finally crashing his mouth over hers drawing a throaty moan that got tangled with their tongues.

They pulled apart at the sudden bell ding that rang throughout the room. The Doctor smiled when he realized the TARDIS had finished their requested food. "Ahh…food!" River's eyes widen at the sight of her Oreo covered pizza sitting on the table next to her. The Doctor stood to retrieve a few napkins and when he returned he froze at the sight awaiting him. River had smeared custard over her Oreo pizza and placed a fish finger dead center of the slice and had begun inhaling her creation. "Well…" he started as she looked up at him, a mouth full with a drop of custard clinging to her chin. He leaned down and kissed the remains off her chin earning a quick peck on the lips. "Looks delicious dear." The Doctor happily sat next to his fiancé and started on his meal.

They finished eating not too long after. The Doctor bravely tasted River's all-in-one pizza and surprisingly liked the mix. He cleaned the table off then helped River out of the chair, grabbed her water then escorted her to their bedroom. She had stifled a yawn after their meal and he wasn't going to let her lift a finger until their daughter was born so insisted on her taking a nap. "Would you like a massage River?" He asked squeezing her hand lightly as they enter their room.

And what a room it was. A large bed was centered on the furthest wall. The walls were a light blue, with golden Gallifreyan symbols covering each of them. The ceiling was covered with stars. And not painted stars, actual stars. The TARDIS created a window into space allowing the couple to look out into the depths of space as they flew past. River looked up at him. "Oh yes sweetie…please!" she said excitedly. He led her over to the bed. "Do you want to take a shower first? It's been a long day for the two of you" he brushed his palm over the surface of her stomach. River gently took his hand. "It's been a long day for all three of us…would you like to join?" River asked as she watched his eyebrows raise and an excited grin spread happily across his face. He nodded sending his floppy hair in every direction. They walked hand in hand to their bathroom where the Doctor helped her disrobe.

The Doctor soon realized this wasn't a sexual event. He marveled in River's presence. Her body was so different now. He stomach was round and firm, her breast had grown in size but that wasn't what he had noticed being different. Her legs were still golden and tone and her arms were still muscular and strong. The difference he had noticed was her overall glow. The light hit her differently now. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He brushed her golden curls aside to place light kisses along the nape of her neck. He snaked his arms around to her front and removed the soap covered wash cloth from her hands. "You're absolutely stunning River" he whispered. Her body shivered as his lips kissed the spot behind her ear. He scrubbed her back gently, starting with her shoulders. The tension instantly lifted from her back enticing a happy sigh from River. She lathered her curly locks in shampoo under the water and then rinsed. The Doctor finished scrubbing her back just as River applied conditioner. She took the cloth and turned around. "Your turn" she smiled leaning up to kiss his lips softly. He turned around and sighed happily as the cloth touched his skin. After his back was clean River rinsed her hair and turned off the water. The Doctor handed her a towel and then dried himself. They both picked comfortable clothes to wear, the Doctor choosing TARDIS blue sweats to go over his matching boxers with a white t-shirt. River, being loved deeply by the TARDIS, was given a new pair of black yoga pants to wear with a loose fitting TARDIS blue t-shirt. She dried her hair as best as she could then tied it up into a loose bun with a few ringlets framing her face.

The Doctor walked out of his closet drying his hair with a towel. He pulled it off his head leaving his floppy brown hair covering his eyes. River giggled. "Well my love…are you ready for bed?" She asked walking over and brushing the hair from his line of vision. He smiled down at her then kissed her forehead. "If you are" he answered rubbing River's stomach gently. She nodded. He walked her over to their bed and pulled the sheets back. He helped her sit then lifted her legs and placed them on the bed as well. The pillows were fluffed behind her to help her sit up. "So tell me…what hurts?" he asked sitting on the edge next to her. She stroked his face gently. "My ankles are on bloody fire…can you fix that for me?" she asked pointing to her swollen body part. "Well I am a Doctor…" he said with a cocky smile. She snorted and smacked his shoulder playfully. He moved towards the end of the bed then propped her feet in his lap. He started to tenderly rub her left ankle slowly working up to a stronger massage. She leaned her head back against the pillows. "Lovely sweetie…absolutely lovely" she sighed closing her eyes.

"River why were you at your parents when I found you?" The Doctor suddenly asked forgetting that small piece of information after such a long day. "You…well future you dropped me off there two weeks ago…I've been staying with future Rory and Amy" she answered him without moving from her position. The Doctor switched ankles, wanting to give the other some attention. "Um…so they know…we uh…we're having a baby" he asked a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "Yes sweetie…Mum took it rather nicely…happy tears were even present. She kept going on and on about names and who she would look like and buying a cot and so on and so forth" she still hadn't moved or opened her eyes. "And Rory?..." The Doctor asked. He couldn't seem to rid him mind of the armored Centurion and his mighty sword. River opened one eye then and looked down at him. "Well Dad is Dad…all protective and what not." The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and froze. The stopped massage resulted in River opening both eyes and looking up. She smiled when she saw the color had drained from his face and fear had set in. "Oh come here" she said patting the space on the other side of her. He crawled up to her side and sat cross legged next to her. "River…Rory…he's your father…he's a father with only one child…and a very big shiny sword…" he rambled flailing his hands to illustrate the size of the sword. River smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Sweetie…my father was upset yes…but he got over it…at least I hope he did…they're probably worried sick now that I think about it…" it was becoming increasingly hard for the Doctor to breathe. It took River a moment to realize it. "Oh! But I'm sure they'll understand! Future us wouldn't let them worry…" she placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly. "I will not let my father stab you with his large shiny sword" he melted against her touch and leaned his forehead into hers. "Now…let's get some sleep. We'll have to visit them…the them I left to make sure they know I'm safe first thing after we wake up!" He swallowed another lump. Oh God! Rory. She kissed his lips softly. "Relax" she whispered pulling him into a laying position next to her. She turned on her side so he could mold against her back. He kissed the nape of her neck softly as he wrapped his arms around her middle and gently rubbed her belly. She placed a hand over his as he buried his nose into her hair and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing and steady. He kissed the back of her neck softly and repeatedly before settling back to his previous position and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"_How is she? How is my wife?" The Doctor asked pacing the maternity ward waiting room. Blood was soaked into his white shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his pants chalked with dirt and his hair was a perfect kind of messy: sticking up in places and laying flat in others. He was speaking to the tall man in blue scrubs, with blotches of blood clinging to them, walking towards him. His scrub cap still tied around his head while his face mask hung just under his chin. "Sir please sit down" he asked quietly as he reached the Doctor's current position. "Where are they? I need to see them both! Where are my wife and daughter?" The Doctor asked roughly grabbing the man's forearm. "We did everything we could for them sir…but-"the tall doctor stopped, a lump caught in his throat. "But what? Where are they?" The Doctor starred at the man, tears brimming in his eyes. "But…they took her" the man stated sorrowfully. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. He took off, pushing the man to the side, towards the emergency room he had watched his wife get wheeled into. He burst through the doors and felt his hearts stop. The room was in shambles; medical machinery was thrown and broken in every corner, the bed River was brought in on was nearly folded in two and blood was pooled in a few areas. The Doctor turned as the man he was talking to earlier walked in. "Who?...Who took them?" he asked his mouth suddenly dry and his voice hoarse. "A woman…a woman with an eye path…."_

The Doctor Jumped awake. Frantic until he felt River's sleeping form still in his arms. He sat up slightly looking her over carefully, feeling her rounded baby bump with his hand, finding comfort in the fact his daughter was still in there. He looked at River's face, peaceful and beautiful. He kissed her temple then buried his nose in her hair. "I won't let it happen…I promise…I promise" he whispered into her curls. She stirred slightly, moving her back closer to his chest. He could feel her hearts beating against his in a soft rhythm. He couldn't fall asleep after that. He stayed awake, alert, too afraid to leave her unprotected.

She woke up slowly nearly two hours later. She arched her back, pushing her bum into his groin by accident. His hands grabbed her hips instinctively, hissing slightly through his teeth. "Oh I'm sorry my love" she said turning onto her back and framing his face with her hands. He smiled down at her, kissing her nose gently. "It's quite all right" he brushed a curl from her forehead, "have a good nap?" She noticed the slight worry in his features but just as they appeared they disappeared. "Why yes…it was absolutely lovely. Did you enjoy it?" The worry was there again this time mixed with fear and only in his eyes. He smiled lightly then traced her face from her brow line to her chin. "I liked waking up with you next to me more than the nap itself" he said tapping her chin lightly. She smiled up at him with parted lips. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, closing his eyes tightly trying to rid himself of the nightmare.

He moved slightly, sliding down so his face was even with her chest then gently placed his head between her hearts. The gentle beating against his ear made him sigh contently. River reached down and ran her fingers through his locks, scratching his scalp softly with her nails. "Are you ok my love?" The whispered question made him tighten his grip around her slightly. She was in no condition to be worrying about him, he couldn't tell her. He threw on a smile and peeked up at her through his floppy hair. "I'm very content right here…must we ever leave this bed?" She giggled at the childish way he looked. "We have to go see my parents sweetie…" she said lightly brushing his hair to the side. "But Rory…" he whined nuzzling back into her chest. She snorted a laugh combing her fingers through his hair. "It will be fine! Go get some real clothes on and we can go" she stated rolling over causing him to lose his grip on her and falling to the mattress. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge. "What about you? Where are your 'real clothes'?" He sat up, supporting his upper half with his arms, a sulk building in his features. "I'm 8 months pregnant…I can wear whatever I want…if anything at all" She said standing, throwing a wink over her shoulder at the last part.

He appeared moments later with his signature tweed jacket, red bow-tie, black pants and white button down. River looked up from the console and smiled. "Well done my dear" she commented before turning back to the controls and typing in the coordinates. "What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor asked rushing down the stairs to her position. 'I'm getting her to go where we NEED to go…" she stressed the word need as she pulled on a lever. "I can get her to go where we need to go River." He went to touch a button earning a smack on the wrist. He retracted it with a whimper, holding it to his chest. Such a child, River thought. "No sweetie…I'm piloting her today…unless you want to show up in a time where my Father doesn't know I'm pregnant…with your child and we have to explain it to him all over again…and as I remember…there was an unsheathing of a sword." The Doctor gulped. She had a point. Not that he would tell her. "Well then…just this once I suppose." River smiled at him and pulled the finally lever, pushing the TARDIS into the vortex.


	7. Chapter 7

The room shook slightly as the TARDIS landed. The Doctor swallowed a grape fruit sized lump in his throat and nervously fixed his bowtie as he waited for River. She had wandered off to the bathroom to freshen up before seeing her parents. "Ready Sweetie?" Her voice rang from the entrance of the hallway and he jumped at the sound, unaware that he had been in his own head since she's been gone. "Uh…well about that…you see I've been thinking…maybe we should go to Florence 126B in the year 25631 for a bit…you know? Great hospitals for you and the baby, amazingly realistic Italian-esc scenery, shops…lots of shops...and if we go now…I promise not to buy any hats!" He started making his way towards the console.

She shook her head then braced herself with the rail before walking down the steps. He stopped his advance towards the console and walked to meet her at the end of the stairs. He took her hand and placed a hand on her waist allowing her to make the final step. She reached up and framed his face with her hands, pulling it towards hers. He circled his arms around her waist and watched her mouth as she began to speak. "I promise to not let my father hurt you in any way…shape…or form…" she whispered inches from his face. He leaned his forehead into hers. "Can I trust you River Song?" She pulled back to laugh wickedly earning a large grin from the Doctor. "If you like…" She kissed him gently then grabbed his hand. "Come along Doctor…things to do…places to see" He dropped his mouth slightly. "Isn't that my line?" He whined. "Oh shut up…" She was pushing through the door before he knew it. He closed his eyes like a scared child as she pulled him along.

He blinked them opened to see the Ponds-Williams home less than 15 feet from the TARDIS. Rory's mini was parked in its usual spot causing him to stop on a dime. River was pulled back gently at his sudden loss of movement. She turned; one hand resting on her stomach the other laced with his hand, and stepped towards him. River leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "It's alright love…." She smiled that lip parted, teeth gleaming smile and he felt the corners of his lips betray his fear and curl upward. She turned and tugged him the rest of the way to the front door.

She knocked once. Twice. And before her knuckles met the wood for a third knock the door swung open with such determination both of them jumped slightly. "Mum?..." Indeed it was Amy. Ginger hair, big brown eyes that were slightly red, most likely from crying, pale skin. The only difference in this Amy was that she was older. Late 40's or in the early 50's range. Wrinkles winked from around her mouth, eyes and forehead. Her always vibrant red hair was now joined with several streaks of grey. The Doctor watched as new tears brimmed in her already leaking lids as she examined River. She suddenly threw her arms around River's neck, pulling her daughter into a hug. River rubbed her mother's back soothingly. "Mum it's ok…I'm fine…we're both fine" River whispered as Amy sobbed into her shoulder. She pulled back slightly to eye her daughter with a joyful grin and watery eyes. "Riv…" she coughed to rid the raspy-ness from her voice, "River…we've…we've been worried sick." Amy reached out and gently touched her daughter's protruding stomach. "Mother…I've only been gone for…wait how long have I been gone?" River asked realizing something must have gone wrong. "3 days" Amy answered finally noticing the Doctor who had been hiding behind River slightly, observing the events. "Oi! Spaceman! Get over here!" Her Scottish accent, never changing, made him jump slightly to straighten up.

He smiled nervously and slowly walked from behind River, fiddling with his hands. "Well hello Pond! Lovely day eh?" She smacked him then. Hard and fast. "Mother!" River shouted grabbing the Doctor's face in her hands, cradling it to inspect the damage. "How dare you just leave her here? 2 days top? More like 2 weeks! And then…and then you just show up! And take her...selfish…you're a selfish Raggedy old man!" Amy yelled. The Doctor looked at Amy then back to River. "I said 2 days?...then I left you for 2 weeks?" he asked placing his hands over River's. She didn't look at his eyes instead chose to stare at an invisible spot on his tie. "River…" the tone in his voice had changed to a demand. "I lied Sweetie…" she started softly smiling up at him, "when you arrived to get me…you were late" She brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. His eyes had widened slightly. "I had sent the message to you on the psychic 2 weeks prior." Amy was starting to understand. The years spent on the TARDIS had made her accustomed to her daughter's wimbely-wobbley, timey-whimey relationship with the Doctor. "I was late…" he breathed. "Shh shh sweetie…it's ok...you came and you came in time…that's what matters!" River quickly pulled his face closer to hers, bringing his forehead down until it touched hers. "You came for me…you answered my call…and that is more than I could have asked for…You came…the right you…My Doctor…that's all I wanted…" she whispered. He pulled her close with a gentle tug. His hands slid over her stomach until they came to rest on her lower back.

She kissed his lips and he eagerly kissed back. He broke their kiss to place a tender peck to her forehead. "I'm sorry" he whispered against it. River turned suddenly. "Mum…apologize" She truly was Amy's daughter. Brave, strong, in charge and protective. Amy stepped forward at that. The Doctor quickly crouched behind River, protecting his face from another slap. "I'm not going to slap you stupid" he stood up slowly and stepped from behind his fiancé. "Doctor…" Amy breathed. "Oh Amelia…" she flung her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair lightly. "I've missed you too Amy." She pulled away after a moment, a smile on her lips and new tears in her eyes. "Where's Dad?" River asked realizing her father hadn't made an appearance yet. Amy wiped her eyes swiftly. "He took a walk …he should be back soon" Amy answered before taking their hands and pulling them through the door. "Sit...I'll make some tea and grab some biscuits…I'm sure my granddaughter is hungry!" The Doctor nodded then helped River into a sitting position onto Amy's couch. He sat down next to her before taking in the surroundings.

The walls were a light yellow, almost the same color as a dandelion. The furniture, which included a small sofa, love seat and rocking chair, were all TARDIS blue. The walls held various pieces of art and a few family pictures. The majority only had Amy and Rory in them but a couple had River and the Doctor even made a few appearances. There were vases of fresh sun flowers scattered on dark brown wooden side tables that were centered in several places around the room. It was fresh and clean and relaxing. The complete opposite of the TARDIS. He looked to River suddenly. The sound of a quick intake of air through gritted teeth caught his attention. Her face was contorted into a wince and her hands were both securely over her stomach. "River? What's wrong?" He asked quickly turning his body so he could check her over completely. She was breathing in short pants and arching her back.

"Just…ahhh….some….oh my…early…contrac…aaaa…tions…dear" she managed to gasp out as another contraction ripped through her. The Doctor's hands frantically hovered over her stomach unsure of what to do. "What….what? It's too early!" He exclaimed watching as she gritted her teeth as staggered breaths escaped through them. "That's…why…they're called…EARLY CONTRACTIONS" she yelled hormones rushing to the surface causing the up roar. Amy scurried in. "What's happening? I heard yelling…" she froze at the door way, noticing River's condition. "I'm fine…I'm fine" River breathed grabbing the Doctor's hand. The action cause a domino to fall in his head as he finally started to gather himself back together. He moved closer to her, bringing the hand in his hand up to his mouth to place gentle kisses on each knuckle. With his other hand he rubbed her stomach softly, as he moved his head towards it. "Shhh sweetheart…you're hurting your mother" he whispered against the thin fabric of River's shirt. He leaned back and placed his forehead against River's temple. "Tell me what you need River…tell me" he whispered rubbing her stomach again. Her eyes were closed tight, tears leaking from the corners. "I...I…I just need…a couple minutes…they will stop…they always stop" she panted leaning into his forehead. Amy, still frozen at the doorway, just watched. The Doctor placed chaste kisses against River's temple and cheek as they waited for the pain to cease. She squeezed his hand as each wave rippled through her until, finally, they stopped. Just as River said, after a few minutes the pain was gone. She took in a deep breath then let it out, opening her watery eyes with the exhale. Amy walked over slowly watching as the Doctor checked River over. "Well then…all better" River smiled, giving the Doctor's hand a comforting squeeze. He swallowed a lump then smiled too.

"She'll be coming soon by the looks of it" Amy squeaked from her new position about 4 feet away. "River…" the Doctor whispered brushing a curl away from her face, "are you sure you're alright?" She smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes sweetie…she's just practicing I guess" the Doctor smiled fondly at her then at her stomach. "We're going to have our hands full aren't we?" River laughed then nodded. He leaned down and kissed her then, pouring his love for her into it. The sound of the front door opening made them break apart.


	8. Chapter 8

"River?" It was Rory. He stood in the doorway with the door swung open all the way, the daylight illuminating his body. "Dad…" River smiled. He took a couple breaths through his wide smile then ran over to his daughter. He stopped just in front of her the bent down so his eyes were even with hers. "Oh River…" he breathed placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm fine Daddy…we're both fine" she smiled placing a hand over his and the other over her stomach. He leaned forward and placed a long kiss to her forehead. "I was so worried…" he whispered as he leaned back.

The joy of seeing his daughter was soon replaced with rage as he turned his attention to the Doctor. "You!" he yelled. Rory's nostrils flared and his fist clenched as he stood straight. The Doctor swallowed nervously, looking between River and her father, mouth agape with fear and unexplainable excuses. His eyes searching for any sign of the centurion's sword."Dad! No! It's not his fault!" River chimed in putting her hands up to hover in front of her father's chest. "You…you just abandoned her! Then when you finally felt like coming back…you…you JUST TAKE HER! Without so much as a chance to say where she was going! Unlike you Doc-TOR she isn't the last of her kind! She has a family! And she is-"Rory was yelling blindly at the Doctor, ignoring every attempt by his daughter and wife to calm him down. "ENOUGH!" River suddenly yelled. She had made it to her feet fairly quickly and stepped between her father and her sitting future husband. "Riv-"Rory started. "Enough father! It wasn't his fault! It's a complicated paradox that I call my life…our life! And I am a grown woman with a fiancé and a baby on the way and I love my life the way it is. And I love him. I love him Dad. And he loves me and I know…I KNOW he would never have left me alone on purpose…he is not alone. He does have a family…I'm" she touched her stomach, "we're his family. Like it or not I can take care of myself. I only dragged him back here to tell you that I was fine." She took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I'm fine…we'll be on our way now."

Rory stood frozen to the spot as his daughter walked away with her fiancé. Amy followed them out frantically apologizing and begging them to stay. "Sorry Mum…but the Doctor and I have a lot to do before our daughter arrives…and this…this isn't the best place at the moment." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you River" Amy whispered as she hugged her daughter goodbye. "I love you too Mum." Amy hugged the Doctor next. "I know you love her…just promise to take care of her" He nodded as they pulled apart. "I promise." He felt slightly nauseas after promising Amy such an impossible thing. He knew how River dies…at his hands…for him. And it killed him every time he looked at her. He quickly snapped out of it as River tugged on his hand. He gave one more half hearted smile to Amy before following his wife inside the blue box.

Amy watched as the TARDIS began to dematerialize. Fresh tears rimmed her lids and she crossed her arms as a cold breeze blew through. "They come back" Rory had appeared behind her suddenly, hands deep in his pockets. "That's not the point Rory" Amy snapped not turning to even look at him. "Amy I-…she's my baby girl…she-..Him" his voice changed slightly at the mention of the Doctor, an angry edge appeared but disappeared just as fast. "They come back…you know that. She obviously forgives me…and we get to meet our granddaughter." Amy nodded at his words, still not turning to look at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder before gently ushering her back inside.

Once inside the TARDIS River let out a breath that seemed she'd been holding in since her argument with her father. She started to pace. "That…that man! Why? Why doesn't he understand that problems can't always been solved with him revealing his sword and treating me like a child! I understand he couldn't raise me as he wanted but he can't enforce childhood punishments now! I'm not a child! Why must he be so short with you…he doesn't understand and never tries to understand our relationship! You would think that after years of traveling with you and Mum he'd understand the complex matter that makes not only you but us!" She was angry and hormonal and the rambling was a prime example of the mix. The Doctor, who had been leaning against the white doors of his TARDIS, pushed off the wall with his shoulders and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. "River…he's your father and he loves you…he's only trying to protect you" the Doctor was speaking into the mass of golden curls called River's hair as she buried her face into his chest. "He's short with me because I took you away…I'm getting a life with you when he couldn't and I'd feel the same way if the situation was reversed…give him time." He kissed the top of her head softly and slid his hands down her back. "And I might add…the way you stood up to him was rather sexy." River snorted a laugh into his chest. "Oh shut up!" she squealed leaning back to look up at him. "I love you River" he smiled before covering her lips with his. She tugged gently at the hair at the back of his neck and moaned softly into his mouth as the kiss continued until the need for air became too much and forced them to separate. "I love you too" River whispered up to him, tracing his jaw lightly.

"So…3 days eh? Guess you can't pilot her as well as you thought" the Doctor suddenly piped in as they headed up to the console. River smacked his shoulder playfully. "You must have touched something sweetie! That never happens!" The Doctor just laughed. "It must be your daughter! She's already choosing sides!" River added rubbing her baby bump. The Doctor giggled loudly. "Smart girl…BRILLIANT girl!" He rushed over to place kisses on River's stomach. She playfully pushed him away and made her way over to the old leather chair that occupied the console area. "I'm already getting out numbered and I haven't even delivered yet!" The Doctor smiled smugly from the controls. "Where to?" he suddenly asked. "What?" River watched him for a second, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. "Where to?...we have all of space and time to deliver our child. Where will it be?" She pondered for a moment before looking down at her stomach and framing it between her hands. "She's the daughter of a Raggedy Doctor and the child of the TARDIS…no planet will do, no single galaxy, no earth hospital, no alien maternity ward…none of that will do for our child Doctor…there is only one place she can be born.." she looked up to meet his excited eyes and proud grin, "She can only be born on the TARDIS…she can only be born amongst the stars, beside the brightest sun, tucked away in the most vivid nebula…she must be born in the only possible place that can nearly illustrate the love and Time she was made from…" he walked over and kneeled in front of River, placing his hands over hers. "Can you find that place Doctor?" He smiled and nodded. River could see the joyful tears building in his eyes so grabbed his face and pulled it up until their lips met.

The Doctor suddenly lost his balance as the TARDIS lurched into the vortex. He fell to the side causing River to bellow a laugh. "Not funny" he pouted getting to his feet quickly and brushing his clothes off. "Where is she taking us?" River asked pushing herself up as the Doctor scurried around the console looking for any clue as to where they were headed. A large grin spread across his face as he finally saw where the TARDIS was taking them. "Thank you Sexy…" he smiled stroking the screen gently. "Excuse me?" River asked holding her stomach as she stepped closer. "She…she's" he swallowed the tearful lump in his throat, "she's taking us there…to the place our daughter will be born."


	9. Chapter 9

So since The Wedding of River Song aired I decided to change the whole "engaged" status of my River and Doctor to married from this chapter on! It makes things easier to write! Enjoy!

River took longer strides and made it to the console quicker than even she expected. "See?" The Doctor moved the monitor so she could see. "The Clausious Nebula…" she read it slowly unsure of the place. She'd never heard of it let alone been before. "Yes…the Clausious Nebula…beautiful place…biggest interstellar cloud in the universe, the hydrogen gas burns the brightest blue…ahhh! TARDIS blue!" he took River's hand, "You'll love it River! The colors of the universe run as one, twisting, flipping, swirling, burning into a plethora of never before seen colors! Too beautiful for a normal human or alien to lay eyes on! It's the most perfect place for her to be born!" His hands were flailing about as he described the nebula. River watched with an amused smile on her face. They had a few more weeks until their daughter's due date but after finally being reunited with the right them they thought it best that a little alone time be spent before her arrival.

"We're here!" he exclaimed suddenly grabbing River's hand. He led her, as quickly as she could go, to the doors then spun on his heels to face her. "Well Song…are you ready to see what waits outside our blue box?" He grinned at her with such excitement she swore he was 5 and it was Christmas morning. "Very ready!" River smiled back squeezing his hand. "There's an air corridor of course…didn't take the time to map out how far it goes…so! Let me go first shall we?" He opened the doors and there it was.

The Doctor couldn't contain his own excitement. The TARDIS had parked itself at the center of the Clausious Nebula. The bright blue streaks of burning hydrogen swirled together with bright burning reds and pinks and yellows. Balls of burning gas dotted the areas of dark space leaving no area without a fluorescent light. A mist of light green ionized, burning gas lined the most outer rim of the nebula until ending where the depths of space began. He pushed himself up and down with the balls of his feet in a fast pace, his grin was wide, revealing his ivory teeth, his eyes were the brightest shade of auburn as he took in all that lay at his doorstep. He went to move closer, extending his other hand as if in an attempt to touch a passing ball of gas but was tugged back. He turned to see River frozen to the spot, her mouth faintly parted in a stunned smile. Her eyes marveling at the nebula that surrounded them. "It's…" she started but shook her head. "It's…unexplainable…it's…" She couldn't find any right words for this moment. "It's perfect" the Doctor finished smiling at her. She looked up and nodded. He squeezed her hand and gently pulled her to his side. They stood together in the doorway in wonder never taking their eyes off of the illustration of love and time. Their daughter would open her eyes to this beautiful place and know she was loved. The Doctor held River's hand as she leaned out of the big blue box to float amongst the swirling gases for a bit before pulling her back in.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she curled into his chest never taking her eyes off of the swirling colors of the nebula. "It's beautiful" she whispered nuzzling into his chest. He pulled her tighter against his body bringing his other arm around to wrap around her mid-section. He felt her shiver slightly before nuzzling deeper into his embrace. How could he have not felt the temperature drop? Space was freezing. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors shut automatically. River looked up at him, a pout building on her features. "It will still be there later" he smiled brushing his thumb along her cheek bone, "but right now we should work on warming you up!" He put both hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down creating a slightly warm area. "Put this on!" He quickly shed his tweed jacket and helped her put it on.

The TARDIS had already begun to warm up but her body was still chilled from the exposure to space. "Thank you Sweetie!" She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before sinking deeper into the tan tweed, gripping the ends of his sleeves since they surpassed her hands. "So!" he clapped his hands together excitedly. "We have…2…64…89…124…multiply that…384 hours until our daughter is arriving! What is there still to be done?" River smiled a wide toothy grin as she watched his excitement build. She walked over tapping her chin to mock concentrated thought. "Well there is a lot to do before a new baby arrives my love…."He closed the gap between them as she spoke, encircling her waist with his arms. "We need a cot, nappies…lots of nappies of course! And clothes…we have no clothes for our daughter to wear and I don't think she'll enjoy tweed and bowties as much as her handsome daddy." The Doctor stammered for a moment. "Bow-ties are cool! And my Tweed jacket….COOL!" She giggled at his defense. "I hope she inherits my fashion sense" she muttered as she straightened his bow-tie. "She needs a room, toys, a buggy…so much my love!" He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead lightly. "It will all get done River…don't worry yourself" he whispered into her mass of curls. She took in an unsteady breath to calm herself then exhaled. "I promise to have everything ready before she arrives! All you have to do for the next 4 weeks is relax! Trust me!" River cocked an eyebrow up at him. "You'll have everything ready for her?" She asked leaning back more to see his expression. "Trust me!" he added excitedly. River giggled suddenly. "Sweetie…I can help you know? I'd feel much better actually if you let m help!" She touched his cheek lightly. "You got to pilot the TARDIS…MY TARDIS! Let me prepare for our daughter!" He was pouting now. River smiled up at him, she couldn't resist his childlike ways even if she tried. "Fine...fine!" The Doctor smiled wildly as she spoke until she began again. "But under one condition!...I get to see your progress!" He thought for a moment then nodded in defeat. "I get to choose when you check though! Only fair seeing as you always check my piloting skills whenever you want!" River laughed outwardly at his comment. "Fine my Love! Seems only fair" she said after her expression of amusement.

2 WEEKS LATER

"OW!" The Doctor yelled followed by the sound of unrecognizable clatter as heavy objects hit the floor. River hurried to find him, holding her stomach as she waddled her way towards the commotion. "Sweetie?" She yelled hoping to hear his voice, she was worrying now. "Sweetie where are you?" This wasn't the first time she couldn't find him in the last few weeks. He'd been working on a special "surprise" project for her and the baby and even the TARDIS was in on it, always keeping the room he worked in hidden or out of reach. "Sweetie!" she yelled again turning down yet another corridor. "River?...RIVER!" She heard him. "Don't come any closer" his voice was booming from a nearby open door, "I'm fine darling! Better then fine! I'm perfect! Mr. Perfect!" He was yelling from the room but River could hear as he hurried around the space, clinking, stacking, crinkling whatever he was working on.

"My love,…"she took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach lightly, "please come out?" She had stopped a few feet from the door and waited. His head of floppy brown hair suddenly popped around the corner. "What's wrong?" His expression was serious and seeing River's worried eyes made him quickly decide to leave his project for now. He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and made his way to River. His hands met her stomach as his eyes searched hers. "I woke up and you weren't there" River whispered looking up at him. The Doctor traced her jaw lightly with one hand as the other slid it's way around to her lower back. "I got up early to finish the project…are you having more contractions?" Recently River's contractions were becoming more frequent, increasing her hormone levels which meant tears, bursts of anger and nightmares. She nodded lightly, tears brimmed in her eyes. "No no…don't cry!" He cupped the back of her skull and pulled her head into his chest. He massaged her lower back and gently scratched her scalp, burying his hand deeper into the mass of curls. "I want my Mum" River sobbed into his chest. He smiled lightly, hiding it from his hormonal wife of course. "Oh River…my River" he whispered into her hair, "I'll set the coordinates and we'll go for a visit eh?" She sniffled before looking up at her husband. "Really?" He smiled again and traced her cheek before tapping her nose. "Yes! I'm sure your Centurion of a father has cooled down…hopefully…and they'd love a visit!"

He pulled her into his side and started to make their way towards the console room. "Did you finish?" River suddenly asked. The Doctor smiled smugly. "Did I finish? Of course I finished! You'll be able to see it soon enough!" He kissed her forehead lightly. The TARDIS made the trip back to the controls short and easy on River, the Doctor helped her sit in the old leather chair before walking over to the controls. "So!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and rubbed them before flexing his fingers over the levers and buttons. "Amy & Rory. 1.2.3 Weeks after we left!" He was talking to himself as he tapped each coordinate in. River watched contently from her seat, rubbing her stomach lightly, humming quietly to her daughter. "I love you" she spoke out suddenly. The Doctor turned towards her voice; she was staring at him with a large grin on her face. He pushed one final lever then made his way over, kneeling directly in front of her. "I love you River" he whispered up to her through a large smile, gently stroking her cheek with one hand. He placed his other hand over stomach, feeling his daughter kick against his touch. "I love you too my darling" he proudly giggled out before placing his lips over the spot. "We'll be there soon my love" the Doctor stated to River, "do you want to freshen up?" She nodded lightly.

After a moment of getting to her feet, River waddled off to their bed room to change with the Doctor close behind. She was still in her usual outfit, pajamas. There was no need for other clothing since their stay in the nebula, the Doctor was a fierce enforcer of her staying off her feet and that's exactly what she did. Her hormones were adventure enough for them both. She was carrying a full Time Lord baby in a Human Plus body. Her body was taking it fairly well only because the hormones were off the charts. There were days where she wouldn't even let her husband near her, and other days where she didn't want to unwrap herself from around his body. "How about this?" The Doctor was holding up a pair of black yoga pants and a TARDIS blue T-shirt. "I'm tired of plain t-shirts! I'm pregnant not Amish!" River snapped. Hormones. "It's not a plain t-shirt! Look!" He held the shirt up. There, under the neck line was an imprinted red bow-tie. "It's a shirt with a drawn on bow-tie! Isn't that cool?" River smiled at his enthusiasm. She suddenly bent over with a sharp intake of air, hands clutching her stomach. The Doctor dropped the shirt and rushed over, placing a hand on her back and the other over hers. "I think our daughter disagrees with you" she smiled painfully up at him. He smiled lightly. "Are you ok? Want to do the breathing exercises?" Yes the Doctor and River knew the breathing exercises. River spent nearly 3 days teaching them to this version of himself since his future version read every manual, every text book, every version of "Babies for Dummies" he could find. She straightened up. "No. No its passing" she smiled while wincing, "give me the shirt and pants. We'll be arriving at my parent's soon." He kissed her temple lightly then ran over and grabbed the clothes off the ground. He helped her get dressed then waited as she tossed her curls until they were a beautiful mess.

The TARDIS landed just as they finished getting ready. River grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him back as he reached for the TARDIS doors. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" She asked searching his face. H smiled and brushed his thumb along her chin lightly. "Yes River. It will be good for both you and your parents," he leaned down to brush his lips over hers then squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him then pulled him towards the door. She pulled opened the door and smiled at the familiar sight of Leadworth in the fall. "I smell a fire pit" she said as the Doctor shut the door behind them. "Ah! Fall! Always loved the beauty of dying foliaged!" The Doctor chimed in walking to his wife's side. He placed a hand on her lower back and looked over in the direction of the Ponds-Williams household. 'Well your father's mini is present! They must be home!" The Doctor applied a light pressure on River's back signaling to her it was time to move towards the home. The walk to the door was quick, quicker than expected. River took a breath once they reached the entrance and looked up at the Doctor. "Are you sure? We left on a bad note you know?" The Doctor simple kissed her forehead then knocked on the wooden door.

His knuckles barely left the wood before the door swung open revealing a very upset Rory. "Father?" River asked noticing his appearance. Before she could ask any further questions Rory lunged at the Doctor causing both to hurdle towards the stone walk way. River screamed in a mix of fear and surprise as she watched her father tackle her husband. "You Bastard!" yelled Rory as he grabbed the Doctor's collar. "Rory…I-I" the Doctor started but Rory's fist made contact with his nose. River screamed again. Her yell was met by a frantic Amy barreling through the open door. "River? Rory? DOCTOR?"


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's ginger hair whipped back and forth as she took in the scene. She took her daughter's hand and pulled her towards the inside of the house. "Mother! I have to help my husband!" River snapped pulling her hand back and going to grab her father who was struggling with the Doctor's squirming body. Amy tugged her hand. "I will handle this Melody! Now you need to go inside and worry about your daughter! Believe it or not! Your water just broke!" Amy's words hit River like a stack of bricks. River's eyes widened and she quickly looked down to see a puddle of clear liquid between her legs. Amy's booming Scottish voice didn't only reach River. Rory and the Doctor heard her statement as well causing them both to freeze mid brawl. "River?" the Doctor asked, blood gushing from his nose. She grabbed her stomach suddenly and wailed in pain. Rory's grip loosened and the Doctor threw him off before jumping to his feet and over to his wife. 'River? River?" He took her hand and held her back like before. 'Oi! Spaceman get her inside! And you!" Amy pointed to her husband, "Stupid Face! Get off the ground and do something useful! Towels! Lots of towels! And the birthing kit in River's room! NOW!" The Doctor and Rory acted fast both out of fear of their wives and the others.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Repeated River through labored breaths as the Doctor and Amy hurried her inside the house. "Sit her down here" Amy said pointing in front of the sofa, "take these pillows and put them behind her back so she's sitting up!" The Doctor followed her orders all the while repeating River's exact statement through his own head. This couldn't be happening; it's too early, and in the wrong place. Their daughter was suppose to be born on the TARDIS, in the middle of a nebula, sharing birthdays with stars not on earth in her grandmothers living room. "DOCTOR!" River yelped in pain, clutching her stomach. He finished with the pillows then slid to her side, smoothing her frazzled curls back with one hand. Holding her hand with the other and kissing her forehead repeatedly. "I'm here River I'm right here" he whispered urgently against her skin. "Doctor put this on your nose to stop the bleeding" Amy interrupted throwing a dish towel in his direction. He caught it once he remembered the condition of his nose. He placed the towel there carefully, trying to avoid any pain but failed miserably. "Ow" he cried holding it in place. "YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE CRYING ABOUT PAIN!" River snapped looking at him. She clenched his hand as another contraction ripped through her body. Tears were free falling from her eyes as Rory came stumbling in with probably a dozen fresh towels and a large brown duffle bag. "What is that?" The Doctor asked through the towel making his voice sound like a stuffed up child. "It's River's baby bag, she brought it with her when you dropped her off two weeks ago! It holds all the supplies needed for a home birth" Amy stated taking the bag and pointing out where her husband should set the bags. 'Two weeks ago?" River moaned as the contraction passed. She looked at the Doctor. "How many days have I been gone?" She asked looking at her mother. "You disappeared yesterday" Amy answered pulling an oversized night gown from the bag. "WHAT?" River yelled as another contraction ripped through her body, the Doctor kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach lightly, whispering his love to her in Gallifreyan. "I've been gone in my timeline for over 2 weeks!" She spoke after the contraction ended. Amy lowered herself to the floor and brushed River's unruly golden ringlets out of her face. "Melody your daughter is coming, no need to talk about mixed up time streams at the moment. I'm going to help you into this gown as your father and the Doctor prepare to deliver your baby. Ok?" Amy kissed River's forehead before turning to her husband.

"Rory check the Doctor's nose and make sure you didn't break it! Then bring down the mattress from River's room, she'll need something softer to deliver on and we won't have the time or strength to get her upstairs" Rory nodded too afraid of his wife to verbally object. "Come along Doctor, let's see your nose" Rory used his head to motion towards the downstairs bathroom. The Doctor kissed River's forehead, then temple, then lips tenderly. "I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you" he whispered against her mouth. Tears were forming in his own eyes as he watched his wife break out with beads of sweat and ripple in pain every few minutes. "I love youuuuuuUUUUU!" Another contraction. "Now GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Doctor backed away quickly, getting to his feet and following Rory to the bathroom as Amy started working River's pants off.

The Doctor sat on the sink as Rory peeled off the towel. There was an awkward silence building between the two and the Doctor couldn't help but fiddle with his hands and listen intently on the sound of his wife's moans from outside the door. "Two weeks eh?" Rory finally said removing the towel completely. The Doctor nodded. 'We were parked in the Clausious Nebula, preparing for the birth. I've been getting the baby's room together" he added as Rory peered up his nostrils. He suddenly grabbed the Doctor's nose causing him to screech in pain. "Listen Doctor. That's my daughter, my baby out there…giving birth to your baby! You left her here two weeks ago, alone, pregnant and sick! Then you take her away without even a goodbye…that doesn't work around here! So here's the deal!" He twitched his grip on the Doctor's nose slightly, snapping it back into place in the process. "You take care of her. You protect her and that baby with your life. You…" the Doctor could see tears in Rory's eyes begin to form, "you Love them with both of your hearts! And visit for God's sake!" The Doctor smiled lightly then threw his arms around Rory. The hug was quite awkward seeing as Rory merely patted the Doctor's back lightly as the Doctor held onto him tightly. "Now get out there Doctor and hold your wife's hand! This is going to be rough!" Rory said pushing the Time Lord off.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor pushed open the door and ran back to River as Rory rushed upstairs to bring down the mattress.

River was lying against the pillows again but now in the blue night gown. The Doctor was at her side quickly and returned to rubbing her shoulders, back, stomach, legs…pretty much doing whatever River wanted. "We never thought of a name Doctor" River bit out through a harsh breath. Amy had left to sanitize the equipment leaving the two alone. "Don't worry about that now my love" he whispered into her now swept up curls. "On Gallifrey they used the father's name as the middle name of the child, no matter the gender" she added leaning into his body as another, smaller contraction rippled through. "You've been reading the text books again haven't you?" he smiled into her hair. "I had to do something while you worked on the 'project'" she smiled back. There was a long moment of silence between the two before he spoke again. "Iota" The Doctor suddenly said. River looked up at him. "My name…its Iota. My parent's enjoyed Greek culture…enough to name their son after the number 10" he giggled lightly. River stared at him in shock. He had just told her his name. She cupped his face and pulled it down until their lips met. She kissed him with a burning passion, pouring her love into him with each passing second. "I love you Iota" she smiled before another contraction hit forcing her to arch her back and throw her head into his shoulder. "I love you River, more than words can describe, more than time can tell, and I will always love you" he whispered into her curls as she rode out the last contraction. Rory came clumsily in with the mattress at that moment. His arms out stretched painfully awkward as he held the mattress up. The Doctor stood and helped him set it down next to River. Both men helped River onto the mattress carefully. This time the Doctor slid behind his wife, so her back was pressed against his chest. He took both of her hands in his and kissed the nape of her neck gently as she leaned into his body. "Ahhhhh" she wept as another contraction tore through. Rory dropped to his knees and brushed River's arm. "Father…I'm.." deep breath on River's part, "I love you." Tears hadn't stopped pouring from her eyes since the pain hit and they were starting to become contagious as Rory began to cry. He touched her cheek lightly. "I love you too Melody." Amy walked in suddenly with all the tools of labor, stirrups, umbilical cord clips, surgical scissors, birthing blankets, bulb syringe and cleaning sponges.

"Let's check how far along you are River. Your contractions are about 3 minutes apart" Amy said tapping Rory on the shoulder. They set up the stirrups for her feet then placed them in. "I'm going to check now" Rory said looking at both parents before lifting up Rivers gown. "You're about ready River, just a few more minutes I'm guessing. You're 8 cm dilated!" Amy sat down near River's legs so she could assist in helping Rory and comforting her daughter. She arched into the Doctor as another powerful contraction ripped through her. She squeezed his hands and the Doctor fought the urge to scream out from the pain. After it passed he let go of her hands and massaged her back gently before the next contraction hit. Rory and Amy finished setting up all the equipment then turned back to check. "Just like I said…"Rory stated before peeking back up at his daughter, 'River you're fully dilated now. On the next contraction I need you to push ok?" She reached back for her husband's hands and nodded. "Can you believe it River? She's almost here" the Doctor whispered in pure glee. "Shut up" she bit back at his excitement. He was slightly taken aback until the next contraction hit. "Push River! Push!" Rory and Amy yelled. River gritted her teeth and pushed. Her face turned red due to the stress as she pushed through the contraction. Once she did it the Doctor, who had been whispering in Gallifreyan as she pushed kissed her neck again. "Good River, good" he whispered. "You have to do it again on the next contraction" Rory stated from beneath the gown. Just as he finished speaking another contraction hit. "Push my love" the Doctor encouraged. River gritted her teeth again and squeezed her husband's hands as she pushed. "I see the head!" Rory excitedly yelled up. River let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Is it a beautiful head?" she asked out of breath. The Doctor, giddy to the point of tears, kissed her temple. "Of course it is! She has your head, I'm sure!" he whispered to her. "Big push next time River! Big big push!" Amy said, in tears rubbing River's leg. The contraction hit, harder than before and the pushing felt rougher then the last. "Mother I can't" River cried out falling limp against the Doctor's body. 'No River you must keep going!" The Doctor stated rubbing her arms. "You! You will never touch me again!" she sobbed. Amy crawled up to her daughter's side. "Melody! Melody look at me!" Amy cupped her daughter's cheeks. "You can do this! I know you can! You know how I know?" River shook her head. "Cause you're my daughter! You're the daughter of Amelia Pond. THEE Amelia Pond and the Centurion you never left my side, who fought armies and fires and planets for you and I! I know you can do this because it's in your DNA! You are my daughter, my beautifully strong daughter. And you can do this" Amy and River were both crying at this point, harder than before. As for Rory and the Doctor, both men trying to be strong failed and new tears brimmed their lids. "Now when I tell you to push! You PUSH!" Amy added and River nodded. She braced herself against the Doctor as another contraction started.


	12. Chapter 12

"PUSH RIVER! PUSH!" They all yelled. She did. She pushed harder than before. "There's one shoulder…and another…keep going River!" The Doctor was pushing with her now. His mind tangled with hers, encouraging her to use all her might to push, to keep going. River fell limp again, a sob escaped her mouth. "It hurts so much" she gasped falling against her husband. He kissed the side of her face lightly then placed his forehead against her temple. "She's almost here River. Our beautiful daughter is almost here" he whispered as Rory shot Amy a worried look. River had to keep going, the baby was half way out and she couldn't stop now. "One more push River, one more!" He pleaded with her. "I'm sorry my dad broke your nose" she suddenly cried out as the next contraction started to build. The Doctor, tears streaming down his face, laughed. Amy and Rory smiled too, tears streaking their cheeks. "Oh it's alright my love, it's all better!" He kissed her temple. "Now I need you to push River...I'm right here, we're going to do this together. Are you ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok. Ready?" the contraction hit. "PUSH!"

She pushed, pushed harder than before, gritting her teeth, clenching her husband's hands until finally…. The room was silent except for one tiny sound. "Oi! She's beautiful!" Amy sobbed out, handing Rory the umbilical cord clip and scissors. River had fallen limp against the Doctor, breathing heavily, a wide smile on her face as she listened to her daughter's wailing. "Is she ok Dad? Is she healthy?" River asked worriedly. Rory grabbed the bulb syringe and cleaned the baby's nose, mouth and ears. "Oh Melody…she's perfect" Fresh tears were falling both her parent's eyes. The Doctor who had frozen after hearing his daughter's first cries watched silently as Rory handed Amy his bundled daughter, not able to get a clear view of her yet. Amy stood up carefully then closed the gap between her and River. "Melody, Doctor….Your daughter" she cried handing them the pink bundle. River carefully brought her daughter to her chest and gasped. "She's beautiful" she sobbed looking down at the small person she and the Doctor had made. She was beautiful; oceanic blue eyes just like her mother, her nose was small and round not to mention proportionate to her face which the Doctor mentally cheered about. Rory's nose? Not for his daughter. She had a tuft of strawberry blond curls at the top of her head, still covered in the slime of after birth. River kissed her forehead lightly, then traced her daughter's face with the tip of her index finger. "Oh you're perfect!" River cooed rubbing the tip of her nose against the baby's. The baby had calmed down once landing in her mother's arms and stared up at River. "She has your eyes" the Doctor suddenly chimed in from behind River. He gently traced the rounded face of his child then counted each finger and toe. "Brilliant, she's brilliant!" He exclaimed kissing River's temple. River leaned into his touch. "Look what we did Iota…look at her" she whispered as her daughter's florescent blue gaze concentrated on her two hovering parents. She made quiet gurgling noises and repeatedly blinked as she got use to not being in the womb. "Let's clean her up a bit more River, then get you some clean clothes to put on. Ok?" Amy whispered, her tears finally clearing. River nuzzled her daughter's neck lightly. "You'll be back with me soon my love, don't fret" she whispered kissing the baby's tiny cheek. The Doctor removed himself from behind River and stood. "I'll clean her off Pond!" He smiled, the pride of fatherhood bursting through every pore. Amy nodded. 'You left some clothes upstairs River, I'll just go grab them" Amy added before placing a small kiss to River's forehead and brushing the tip of her finger along her granddaughter's nose. Rory, who had been busy cleaning and stitching River up gently removed her feet from the stirrups and got to his feet. "I'll go set up the room for them both" Rory said to Amy stepping towards his daughter to brush his lips against his granddaughters forehead. River who had been casually nodding to every word any of them said while taking in every detail of her daughter looked up as the Doctor moved to take the bundle from her arms. "You'll be back" River whispered more for her own benefit then her daughters. The Doctor kissed River gently on the lips before slowly taking his daughter into his arms. She whined for a moment and squirmed until becoming comfortable in his arms. "Oh oh oh. You will be back with Mummy soon, don't worry my dearest. Daddy is here" he cooed lifting her closer to his face. The Ponds smiled before taking off to complete their tasks.

The Doctor stepped carefully away from River towards the coffee table, which had been moved to allow room for the bed. Rory had set the after birth tools there. "She's wonderful, River" he whispered staring down at his daughter, "absolutely amazing!" River smiled widely as she watched her husband admire their daughter. He picked up a clean cloth, dipped it in water Rory left out for this particular job and gently started to cleanse his daughter. He held her secularly between his body and right arm while his left hand gently scrubbed the after birth from her small curly locks. She whined lightly, earning a worried sigh from River as she watched from her bed. "It's cold? I'm sorry my love, it's only for a few more minutes" he whispered moving the blanket she was wrapped in to clean more of her little body. He smiled to himself as he studied each little crease, roll, dip, birthmark, pigment change, every detail. She was beautiful, the most beautiful creation he had ever seen. "Is she ok Iota?" River asked shaking the Doctor from his thoughts. He suddenly became aware that his daughter had started to cry, wail almost as the cloth touched her skin. "Bring her over, I'll finish" she added struggling with the sound of her daughters screams. The Doctor nodded, he hadn't realized how in need of practice he was…it had been so long since he was a father. He picked up the bowl of water with one hand and held his daughter close with the other. "Here, here…Mummy is here" he cooed dipping so River could take their daughter. "Oh my love, it's ok. Mummy is here, I'm right here" River sang quietly nuzzling her daughter's neck with her nose. "I'll hold her while you wash" River whispered as the baby started to calm down, her lips were still pouted and trembling and a few tears clung to the corners of her eyes but her eyes never lost contact with Rivers. The Doctor sat back on the floor next to River and dipped the cloth in the water. River removed the blanket completely and giggled at how adorable her daughter's tiny body was. "She's so small" River whispered running a finger down her daughter's arm until reaching her tiny palm. River smiled wider when her daughter's reflexive instincts kicked in and her fingers wrapped tightly around her index. "She's strong!" She announced to her husband with a teary smile. The Doctor smiled then kissed River's lips gently. "Of course she is!" He continued to clean her then; River sang a quiet lullaby or hummed sweetly after every whine or tear until he was done. "Found some nice clean clothes for you River! And even this for the baby!" Amy's Scottish voice boomed from the stairs as she bounced down the steps. They both looked towards her to see her excitedly holding up a pink onesy with the words "Grandma Loves Me" written in bold yellow block letters, "we don't have any nappies though!"

The Doctor smiled at his mother in law. "We have some on the TARDIS, I'll just run and get a few, and the baby bag of course" he said simply as he watched his daughter stretch her arms, no motor skills yet to actually control her movements fluently. He finished washing the remaining slime then pushed the cloth and bowl aside. "I'll be right back my loves" he whispered kissing his daughter's forehead then River's. The baby made a slight gurgling noise as the Doctor made it to his feet. "Oh no! Never…I would never leave you" he whispered bending down to smile at his child, "I will always come back for you and Mummy…always." River smiled as she watched her husband gently brush their daughter's tuft of hair as he comforted her worries. He kissed them both again before sprinting off to the TARDIS.

Amy settled on the floor next to River and a moment of silent smiles passed before both women broke out into tears. "Oh Melody! I'm so proud of you!" Amy sobbed wrapping her arms around both her daughter and granddaughter. "Oh mother!" River sobbed back hugging her mother back with one arm. Amy pulled away at the sound of a small whine coming from between them. "Oh I'm sorry my darling" Amy cooed tracing the newborn's nose. "Have you and the Doctor thought of a name yet?" She asked not looking up from her grandchild. River smiled as her daughter's eyes locked with hers then answered. "No…we discussed several options but…nothing ever felt right. And looking at her now…nothing will ever be perfect enough." Amy nodded in agreement just as the Doctor stumbled through the door carrying an assortment of bags, toys and blankets. "I'm back! Is she alright? Are you alright?" He babbled, dropping everything at the door before running over to his little family. "Yes sweetie" River smiled patting his cheek lightly, "did you get everything?" He looked down at his daughter, her eyes drifting closed slightly. "Everything and more! The TARDIS had a pile of things waiting for me as soon as I opened the doors" he whispered as their daughter fell further into sleep. "She's asleep! Perfect time to get you cleaned up and changed River and to get her into some clothing" Amy quietly chimed in from beside River. "I'll take the baby…and you," she pointed at the Doctor, "help your wife shower and change…trust me she's going to need it!" River rolled her eyes. "Mother you act as if I'm not in the room…anyways I don't want to shower...I want to hold my daughter. She'll be hungry soon…" Amy shook her head. "Melody, it's best for you and your daughter that you get cleaned up and more comfortable. She'll sleep long enough for you to take a shower" Amy added reaching for the bundle in River's arms. River placed chaste kisses all over her daughter's face before reluctantly giving her to Amy. "I'll take her upstairs to your room and change her" Amy smiled standing and walking towards the staircase. She grabbed the baby bag the Doctor had left by the door then ascended the stairs. Both River and the Doctor watched intently as their daughter was carried away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ready love?" the Doctor asked, placing a hand on River's lower back. She turned her head towards him and bit her lip before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "I love you" she said softly against his neck. He held her tighter as he placed a kiss into her curls. "Oh I love you too River…so much" he whispered back. He took advantage of their closeness and slipped his arm under the backs of her knees and tightened his hold around her back. He slowly pulled her against him before rising to his feet. She winced and moaned as he lifted her but bit down on her lip to avoid crying. "I'm sorry my love" he whispered kissing her forehead. He made his way to the stairs, stopping to carefully pickup one of the bags he had brought in without putting River down then made his way up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom, noticing the bright yellow walls and decorative white orchid designs on all the towels. He set River carefully down on the toilet before placing the bag down. "I grabbed your favorite sweatpants and one of my silk button downs for tonight, thought it would be easier to feed the baby that way, I also grabbed your favorite shampoo, conditioner and body soap." River smiled painfully up at her husband. She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. "Thank you sweetie" she gently brushed his cheekbone with her thumb. He kissed her forehead and shook his head, "No…thank you River. Thank you for loving me and for giving me a family." He stood and turned the shower on, repeatedly feeling it to ensure perfect temperature. Steam started to fill the room when he finally turned to help River unclothe. She lifted her arms, the soreness of birth taking its toll on every muscle I her body made this painful, then allowed the Doctor to pull the gown off. The Doctor checked the water temperature then started to disrobe. The best possible way to assist River with a shower was to take one with her. He was nude in seconds then kneeled down. "Ready?" he asked with a reassuring smile. River nodded then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her and stepped in the shower. The water sprayed over their bodies in a calming and warm rhythm. He slowly and carefully let River's legs slip from his arms until her feet touched the bottom of the tub. She groaned immediately. The Doctor quickly kissed her forehead as her arms tightened around his shoulders, her face burying into his neck. The Doctor held her closer, taking on her weight as his own so she could avoid immense pain. He adjusted the shower head so it pointed directly at the two, River's unruly curls soon began to grow heavy with water weight as the Doctor's hair stuck to his forehead. He reached carefully down to grab the shampoo and with that the painful process of showering truly began. Having to use both his hands meant River would have to stand on her own. She cried out in pain as her full weight rested on her own two feet while the Doctor massaged the shampoo and conditioner in and out of her hair. Tear mixed with the spray of hot water as she allowed him to scrub her body with the soap and rinse it thoroughly.

He turned the water and wrapped her in a towel before lifting her out of the tub. He set her gently on the toilet then kissed her trembling lips tenderly. "I'm so sorry my love" he whispered placing his forehead against hers, "I wish I could take the pain away." River choked back a sob and shook her head. "I just want to see my baby Iota…" he kissed her forehead then helped her get dressed. River slowly piled her hair on the top of her head and tied it there before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. He had finished re-dressing himself and was now lifting her through the open door into the hall. The sound of a baby crying alerted both new parents as to where their daughter was. The Doctor's pace quickened and he reached the small guest room. The walls were a pale green and the furniture was white with tiny green accents. Amy stood in the corner trying her hardest to calm the screaming newborn. The bed was freshly made and waiting for River. He set her down gently and tucked the duvet around her hips before crossing the room to Amy. "I'll take her" he said quickly, the sound of his daughters cries provoked a strong protective gene that had been buried for centuries. He took her awkwardly before finding a comfortable position for both of them in his arms. "Hello my love…no, no Mummy and I are right here! We didn't leave you! We could never leave you! Oh! You're hungry! Well I see…no that's Mummy's job" Amy smiled as she watched her raggedy spaceman have a conversation with his newborn. The Doctor cradled his daughter's head in one hand while resting the rest of her body on his forearm as he carried her over to her anxious mother. "Here's your Mum!" he smiled looking between his two girls. River opened her arms quickly, wanting nothing more than to hold her baby. The Doctor slowly handed the small bundle, now wearing a pink hat with her matching onesy and socks. Her mouth was open wide as another wail escaped it and her cheeks were wet and red from all the crying. "Oh my sweet I'm here…I'm right here" River cooed taking the baby and pulling her to her chest. "I'm here. Oh how I missed you!" River nuzzled the infant's cheeks and neck, kissed her nose and forehead then started to unbutton her shirt. "You're hungry I know…I'm working on it baby" Amy stepped over as River finally undid the last button needed for her to gain access to her breast. "Mum I-," River started meeting Amy's gaze. "I know Melody, I'm going to walk you through it" Amy smiled then sat on the side of the bed. The Doctor watched quietly from beside Amy as River positioned their daughter right next to her breast. "Ok hold her chest to chest, her whole body should be facing you" River shifted her daughter slightly. "Now touch her upper lip to you nipple and when her mouth opens pull her close enough until it's covered completely" River slowly completed the next step then looked up at Amy. It took a moment then River felt it, she felt her daughter latch on and start sucking. "You did it!" Amy exclaimed rubbing her daughter's arm. River smiled happily and watched as her daughter settled against her chest, her little fist balled up against River's breast as her blue eyes looked up at her mother. "Perfect" River whispered slipping her index finger between her daughter's tiny fist. Amy rose from her seated position then patted the Doctor on the arm, signaling for him to fill the space she just left. He slowly and gently moved into the now empty spot, placing his back against the pillow, his arm around River and outstretching his legs across the mattress. He took his other hand and gently caressed the top of his daughters head, trying to smooth her already unruly strawberry blond curls. "Already wild" he whispered in awe his child's gaze met his. "Hello my love, are you happy now? Cause we are. We are so happy to finally see you, to finally hold you and love you and boy do we love you! You are our hearts, all four of them and you…oh you" he playfully tapped her nose, "you are our world, our universe, you are the brightest star and the most beautiful sun…you are our everything." Tears were brimming in his eyes as he spoke softly to his newborn. River who had remained silent during his confession of love leaned her forehead into the side of his face, kissing his jaw lightly. "I love you" she whispered against his skin before turning her head slightly, continuing contact with her husband's face, to look down at their daughter.

"Have you thought of a name?" Amy asked suddenly diverting the couples gaze up to her hovering form. She was by the door now, about to exit. They looked at each other then back to Amy and shook their heads with a sad no. "Well how about something to do with the stars…she is _your _child!" Then she left leaving the two to ponder over her last statement. River looked down, brushing her index finger over her daughter's cheek and chin. "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now Iota" she announced as she noticed her daughter's eyes starting to slowly close. The Doctor kissed her temple lightly. "Me neither River…she's…you…it's just all so perfect." She could hear the tears in his voice and tilted her head upwards to place a kiss along his jaw bone. "What should we name her eh?" he said smiling wider realizing his daughter was asleep. River looked down and gently plucked their daughter off her breast and wiped the spillage from her mouth. "Such a good girl" the Doctor whispered tracing the girl's nose as River buttoned her shirt back up. River finished her task then placed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead. "She has my mother's nose" River noted tapping it gently. "Your eyes" the Doctor added tracing a line down the side of her face. "Your mouth and chin too….jeez am I anywhere?" the Doctor continued sounding a pit displeased. "Well that's not true" River smiled shaking her head. "Where am I then?" his lip was pouting out. "Well for one, she has your eyes" the Doctor didn't look at first, acting like a stubborn child. But he couldn't resist so peaked to check. He quickly smiled and bent closer examining his daughter's tiny ear. "Ahh! Well she does!" He whispered excitedly. River smacked him gently as their daughter stirred gently from the noise. He bent back, mumbling his apologies in Gallifreyan. "She also has your appetite and you hands…look at these long fingers! She'll probably out grow me!" River smiled, as his excitement grew with every similarity. "And most of all she has your heart…well hearts" River touched his face likely as she crane her neck back to look at him fully, "she will be just noble and caring as her father…I know it." He kissed her then. Pouring his love with each breath and when they pulled apart he felt weightless. This was his new life, his heart and soul. "What should we call her then?" he asked pulling River closer to him. "Hmm…she's our star, Iota…what about Astra?" The Doctor thought for a moment then smiled. "Astra Iota Song…brilliant!" He kissed River's temple again. "Astra…hello Astra."


	14. Chapter 14

"_Well hello Astra Song" the voice of the devil herself rang throughout the room in a sickly sweet tone. The Doctor felt his mouth go dry and his hearts quicken with fear. He held his sleeping baby closer to his chest and spun on his heels looking for the source. "Full Time Lord I see" she spoke again, closer this time. The Doctor pulled the baby tighter causing her to whine a little from the discomforting proximity. "Shh shh my love" he whispered kissing her curls but keeping his eyes forward. "And I thought Melody was the perfect weapon in this war" a piercing laughed filled his ears. He spun two more times searching for her face, for the women with the eye patch, for his devil. "You can't have her!" He yelled suddenly into the dark. "She is not a weapon! She is not yours to take and train and destroy! She is love, and happiness and mine!" The laughed echoed again. "Silly Doctor that's where you're wrong" he pulled Astra closer causing her to cry out, "She was never yours." The Doctor turned towards the direction he heard the voice, "but she was always MINE!" Kovarian's yell was followed by a blast of air throwing the Doctor to the ground. He recovered and attempted to pull Astra closer to silence her cries when he realized she was no longer in his arms. "No…no please…Please!" he begged scrambling to his knees. He looked around the floor before realizing someone stood before him. And there she was. His star, his hearts, his daughter. She was no longer the small newborn he held in his arms just moments before but was now a child. He knew it was her though, those oceanic blue eyes only belonged to one other person and this isn't how she looked as a child. Her curls were just as wild as her mother's and hung shoulder length, framing her face. "Astra?...Astra, come on…come here…come to Daddy" he waved her over with his hands. She was apprehensive at first but gradually stepped closer. He then realized she was barefoot, her feet calloused and bloody, the jean shorts she was wearing were torn and caked with mud, and her short sleeve pink t-shirt was covered in dirt and blood and badly ripped along her side. When she was close enough he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way until her body was encased by his. He held her head to his shoulder with one hand, brushing her tangled curls soothingly while his other protectively held her back. "Astra I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" he whispered tearfully as he continued to scout the darkness for any sign of the menacing eye patch clad Korvarian. "No I'm sorry father" the Doctor was so new to hearing the voice of his daughter he didn't comprehend it at first. "I'm sorry you think you can fix this." At that the Doctor pulled away slightly. It was then he noticed that while he had been holding his daughter she had not held back, she was stiff and cold. "Astra…" She was smiling when he noticed her face this time. 'No…No!" He pulled back further to get a clearer view of her covered right eye. "No!...Take it off! Take it off now!" He shook her slightly and reached to remove it himself when, with sudden speed, she grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist. He looked up, groaning in pain to see a pearly white grin and matching eye patch hovering over Astra. "You!" he bit out noticing how Korvarian laughed in response. She placed her hand on the child's shoulder and Astra released him, stepping back to be closer to her mentor. "Astra no! Don't do this! Remember who you are…Remember the love you were born from! This isn't you! This isn't what you were meant to become!" He yelled frantically, hoping to see a glimmer of understanding in her eyes but there was no change. "You're wrong father. This is who I am, this is what I was meant to do. Mum couldn't accept it either; she was too weak to do the job herself and too weak to live with the fact I was meant for this. You should be proud! I'm stronger than both of you" the Doctor looked at his daughter in utter shock. "Where is she? Where is your mother?" He crawled slightly closer. "I told you! She was too weak to live with this! I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon though" the smile that spread across his child's face made him nauseas. "You…you kill-" she interrupted him. "You see father you were never meant to die by some bullet or sword or poisoned kiss…this was your fate all along. You were meant to suffer, to have everything you ever loved taken from you until your only way out of your miserable existence was death! This was your fate" she looked up eagerly at Korvarian, like a student in need of some gratification from her teacher. "I won Doctor" Korvarian bellowed, "I won!"_

"No, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor shouted as he jolted awake. River who had been sleeping peacefully on her side, cradling Astra within her arms, jumped at the sudden sound. Before she could even analyze what had happened a loud wail escaped from her daughter's lungs signaling she was awake. "Oh! Shh shh shh Daddy didn't mean to scare you, he's very sorry…Iota?" she cooed, sitting up and bringing Astra with her. River was staring at her husband as she spoke, he was breathing heavy and his eyes were searching the room frantically before coming to a halt on his wife and child. "Shh Shh Astra, Mummy's here…I'm right here" River searched his eyes for any kind of answer and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the lights flew on. "What? What? What's happening?" Rory, clad in his boxers and grey t-shirt, asked waving his sword back and forth. Amy, holding a bat, was right behind him wearing only a long night dress. The Doctor looked between River and her parents before answering. "I…I saw a rat! Yes that's it! A rat…the bloody thing scurried, yes rats scurry, across the floor!" He babbled noticing both of their annoyed faces. Rory slumped from his battle ready stance and tilted his head. "Seriously Doctor? You encounter Daleks and Cybermen and 5 eyed, 6 armed, 8 legged, green slimy beasts and you're afraid of a little mouse?" Rory, full of sarcasm and anger, lifted his arms and sword in the air only to drop them both in frustration. "I've actually never met a 5 eyed, 6 armed, 8 legged, green slimy beast…I did happen to meet the Solax! What a fine race they are? Very peaceful! They are green yes, 5 eyes, 6 arms but ah! Only 6 legs! What would another pair be good for anyway?" Rory shook his head, "I'm going back to bed." Amy moved so he could fit through the door, dragging his sword behind him. She dropped her bat then crossed her arms over her chest and slowly walked over to the bed. River had managed to calm Astra down, figuring that she was not only crying from being frightened but also from being hungry, and started feeding her. She was currently flush against River's chest, gurgling down her fill of milk. River gently traced the newborn's face before looking up to see her mother. "Is everything alright?" River had no answer so looked to her husband. "My dear Amelia, I told you…you have a rat problem. I would look into fixing that with a new grandchild and everything." Amy shook her head then peeked over at her granddaughter. "Rory had the entire house exterminated the week we moved in, Doctor…no rats here" Amy leaned down to brush the baby's curls. "How do you feel, Melody?" River who had been still trying to glare her husband into telling her what had happened turned to look at her mother. "A little sore mum…but I'm fine" she leaned down to place a kiss to Astra's temple. The baby was already drifting back to sleep. "Did you two think of a name?" She asked, not yet ready to leave the room and return to her bed. River graced the room with a smile at this moment and nodded as the Doctor carefully wrapped his arm around his wife, ghosting his fingers against her arm. "Astra…Astra Song" River smiled looking down at her sleeping daughter. She detached the newborn from her breast then lifted her up to Amy, who coddled the baby close. "Astra?...Astra….I like that" Amy grinned burping the baby gently allowing River to button back up. "She's our star…" the Doctor whispered, more to himself, as Amy handed the baby back. He moved his arms to intercept his daughter and brought the sleeping baby to his chest. He couldn't help but picture the Astra from his dream when looking down at his peaceful newborn. He fought the urge to pick up and run knowing that now he couldn't do that. He had a family, a family who needed him to stop running. He gently brought his face down to the crook of her neck and nuzzled his nose against her soft cheek. He whispered something so quietly Amy didn't catch it, but River did. She faked a yawn earning an apology from her mother for "staying too long" before receiving a kiss to the forehead and a "see you in the morning" from her as well.

Once she was gone and River heard the door to her parent's bedroom close she turned to her husband. "Iota what happened?" she didn't miss a beat. The question was direct and demanding. The Doctor pulled away from his daughter then set her in the small travel sized cot Rory had put together when River first arrived. He placed his hand on her stomach as she whined a bit, rocking her lightly until she fell back to sleep. He kept his eyes on his daughter as he opened his mouth to talk. "I had a nightmare River" he whispered still not making eye contact. "She was back…she came back to end the war for good. She came back to kill me." River touched his back lightly urging him to go on. "Korvarian took her" River heard the tears in his voice, the fear creeping up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. ''Shh shh my love! We will never let that happen!" He placed his other hand over his eyes to hide his tears, forcing them back physically. He felt River's hand over his in an instant, pulling it away and turning his head towards her by his jaw. His eyes met hers and he cried harder. "Iota…" she cooed out just before his face fell into the crook of her neck. She scratched at his scalp soothingly with one hand as the other drew shapes in his back. His hands found her loose fitting shirt and fisted it between his fingers as he cried into her shoulder. Neither of them spoke for what seemed liked hours, content to just linger in each other's embrace. "I can't lose you both, River…I can't lose my family again" he whispered against her throat. River kissed the top of his head lightly as she pulled him back towards the mattress. Soon her back and his side met the soft material of the sheets and he wrapped his leg over hers carefully. His head remained hidden under her jaw and his arms loosely circled her waist. She continued to massage his scalp with her finger tips until he was calm enough for sleep to over take him. And once he was asleep she drifted back as well.


End file.
